1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networking. More specifically, the present invention relates to the regulation of network traffic.
2. Background Information
With advances in integrated circuit, microprocessor, networking and communication technologies, increasing numbers of devices, in particular, digital computing devices, are being networked together. Devices are often first coupled to a local area network, such as an Ethernet based office/home network. In turn the local area networks are interconnected together through wide area networks, such as ATM networks, Frame Relays, and the like. Of particular note is the TCP/IP based global inter-networks, Internet.
As a result this trend of increased connectivity, increasing numbers of applications that are network dependent are being deployed. Examples of these network dependent applications include but are not limited to, email, net-based telephony, world wide web and various types of e-commerce. For these applications, success inherently means high volume of desirable network traffic for their implementing servers. To ensure continuing success, quality of service through orderly and efficient handling of the large volume of network traffic has become of paramount importance. Various subject matters, such as scalability, distributive deployment and caching of contents as well as regulating network traffic destined for a network node have become of great interest to the artesian.